


All I want for Christmas is food

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst sorry, Christmas, Courfeyrac tiene un crush muy grande, Enjolras lo quema todo, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, no sé cómo ha pasado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>―Enjolras, oficialmente has quemado el pavo.<br/>―No me puedo creer que seamos tres personas adultas y ninguna se haya preocupado de controlar el horno</p>
<p>Los tres no deberían pasar solos la Nochebuena. Puede que Enjolras tenga un plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is food

**Author's Note:**

> Idiota drabble navideño. Estoy fuera de casa y no sabía que hacer anoche. Resulta que la Navidad de personajes ficcionales es un buen consuelo.
> 
> Para S_Nuur por su beteo (again)

―Enjolras, oficialmente has quemado el pavo.

―No me puedo creer que seamos tres personas adultas y ninguna se haya preocupado de controlar el horno.

Siempre era algo así. El año anterior, a Combeferre se le había olvidado preparar la salsa y se había pasado la tarde de Navidad buscando tiendas abiertas. Había vuelto con el pelo pegado a la frente y un sarpullido bajo el abrigo.

―Señores, hemos fracasado. Tendremos que volver a casa por Navidad y…

―¡No! ―Enjolras acalló la maravillosa frase de Courfeyrac. Aquella en la que se acordaba de su familia y de la posibilidad de una comida en condiciones.

La razón por la que Courfeyrac permanecía metido hasta el cuello en aquella tradición era que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Combeferre. Combeferre no tenía familia, Enjolras odiaba la suya, ergo Courfeyrac ponía una excusa para pasar la nochebuena con sus dos amigos en lugar de en su preciosa casa de la Provenza.

Y aquello desataba las más inusuales bestias.

―Enjolras, no tenemos nada para comer porque te olvidaste de hacer la compra… ―dijo Combeferre con admirable tranquilidad.

―Ni pan con mantequilla.

―Tengo un plan.

Enjolras siempre tenía un plan, pero igual que no había conseguido que el gobierno actual dimitiera, el resto de sus planes eran poco menos que…

―Dime por favor que no lleva implícito algún tipo de protesta contra la Navidad o el maltrato animal ¡Sólo quiero comer! ―Courfeyrac supo que parecía dramático, pero consiguió que Combeferre le acariciara un hombro.

Odiaba que fuera tan táctil con él. ¿Por qué no se habían juntado sus labios? ¿Por qué aún le daba tanto miedo?

―Vamos a ir con Grantaire.

Hablando del maltrato animal…

Enjolras estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran raro después de una frase lanzada al suelo como una granada.

―Él está sólo también, y con suerte Jehan estará allí, y Feuilly…

…Y los niños cantores de Viena, las señoras de la misa del gallo, el coro de la parroquia y la familia libanesa del tercero con sus cinco hijas. No cabía un alfiler. Menos, tres hombres adultos.

La noche acabó con las chicas adorando a un más que colorado Enjolras mientras Grantaire lo admiraba desde lejos, dejando escapar algún comentario mitad grosería, mitad flirteo.

Courfeyrac se sirvió una copa de un mejunje que parecía orujo casero y que sabía a macetero y miró a su alrededor. Había veinticinco personas en un loft de veinticinco metros. La comida se repartía entre la única mesa de la casa, la bancada de la cocina empotrada detrás del sofá y un cenicero en el que se leía  “Andorra”. Y ni rastro de Combeferre.

Courfeyrac odiaba la Navidad. En realidad, habría sido más fácil marcharse y no ver a Combeferre deprimido, intentando disimular que no echaba de menos a sus padres, o que le encantaba que estuvieran los tres solos en Nochebuena o rodeados de medio París en un pequeño salón, porque nada, ni Courfeyrac podría hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Porque Combeferre estaba fuera y estaba ¿fumando? Y sujetaba una copa en la mano y Courfeyrac quería abrazarle, pero tenía que hablar y no podía.

Se miraron a los ojos, encontrándose entre cuerpos agolpados y de repente Courfeyrac ahogó un gemido. Ahogó cualquier cosa porque no tenía aire. Se lo habían robado.

Era una mierda enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Una mierda inevitable, si le hubieran preguntado.

Se acercó sintiendo el aire frío, pero Combeferre siguió mirando por la ventana. Courfeyrac le robó el pitillo, y Courfeyrac no fumaba, pero Combeferre tampoco. Lo tranquilizaba esforzarse en no parecer idiota.

Cuando se lo devolvió, sus dedos se rozaron.

― No has comido  ―Courfeyrac recalcó la evidencia.

―No tengo hambre.

La copa quedó olvidada, el cigarrillo apagado y ya no había nada entre los dos.

―¿Habrías probado el pavo sólo por Enjolras?

―No, también por ti.

Maldito Combeferre. Llevaba su luto en silencio bajo capas de responsabilidad y cariño.

―Déjalo ―Courfeyrac tembló.

Combeferre lo miró.

―¿Qué?

―Deja de ser tan fuerte y abrázame, o deja que te abrace.

Había un nudo en su garganta y Combeferre se irguió. ¿Se marcharía antes de tocarle si quiera?

Courfeyrac tiró de su manga y sus cabezas chocaron. Era absurdo.

―¡Ayyy! ―Courfeyrac se tocó la frente con una mueca.

Y Combeferre se echó a reír.

Quizás por la situación, por el pavo que echaba humo en su cocina, la cara de Enjolras al oír el pitido del horno, aquella casa que era una lata de sardinas.

Courfeyrac…

―Gracias por quedarte ―dijo Combeferre al fin. Le brillaban los ojos―. Haces mi vida mejor.

―Porque te quiero.

No tenía importancia porque lo decía todo el tiempo. Decía “Combeferre, te quiero” o “Eres el mejor, te quiero”, pero aquella noche había algo en su voz que hizo que Combeferre lo mirara a los ojos, mitad sorprendido, mitad anhelante.

Aquella noche, y podía ser aquel orujo asqueroso, hizo que Courfeyrac lo besara.

Fue dulce, casi fraterno. Combeferre lo agarró del cuello y dejó que su cabeza reposara en su hombro. Lo acarició y lo cuidó como a un niño pequeño.

Courfeyrac se dio cuenta de que no hacían falta palabras.

Enjolras cantaba villancicos con el coro de la iglesia. Por la mañana diría que Grantaire había tenido algo que ver.

 


End file.
